True To Heart
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Once upon a time... There was a girl. She was unlike any other. There were Goblins. There was a Labyrinth. And there was one Goblin who stood out among the rest...
1. Sarah's Story

**Disclaimer: When reading this story, please keep in mind that, though there is a little bit of Labyrinth in us all, I still do not own any rights to Labyrinth. I am only a writer seeking the thrill of writing yet another captivating story. Thank you! Please enjoy! **

True To Heart Chapter 1: Sarah's Story 

Once upon a time...

There was a girl... She had chocolate mahogany hair... And emerald diamond eyes... Her name was Sarah Williams. She had a family; a Father, and a Mother, as any child should. And for a while, she was happy.

And one day... A long, long time ago... Her family was broken. Her Mother and Father both chose to be with another. She was forced to live with her Father and her wicked Stepmother who was cruel to her. One day, they announced, they were going to have a baby! This news noticably upset the young girl, but who was_ she_ to judge? Sarah wanted to be fair to them, even if they were not fair to her. Life had _never_ been fair to her.

And one day... The baby grew into a child. A child named Toby. Sarah hated the baby, because he was a greedy little brat and wanted _all_ of the toys to himself! Life was once again not fair to her.

But one day... The girl found a book. It was a dusty old thing, found on a shelf in their town's local antique shop. She read about a story from long ago, when a young girl, with chocolate mahogany hair and emerald diamond eyes, wished away her baby brother. And it began to give her... _ideas_...

Of course she would never really do it. Sarah had to reason with herself. Even if she did wish Toby away, the Goblins would never come and take him. _Would they?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know it was a short first chapter, but most of them are short. So what did you think? Please be kind enough to read and review! Thanks! **

-Kaline Reine 


	2. The Goblins' Story

**Disclaimer: nothing has changed between this chapter and the last. I still own no rights to Labyrinth. **

True To Heart Chapter 2: The Goblins' Story 

Once upon a time...

There was a land in which no humans had ever ventured. It was the land of the Goblins. Oh sure, there were faeries, and pixies, and elves too. But most of all, there were Goblins. They did not know how they came about, or what they were doing, but they ruled the Underground.

But one day... They heard the sound of a young maiden weeping, from somewhere _far_ away. She was a young mother, and she did not know how to care for her child. She had fair golden hair, and eyes of the purest cerulean and copper, which did not match.

The Goblins went to the woman's side, and they _took_ the child from her! It was a healthy, strong baby boy. He too had fair golden hair, and eyes of the purest cerulean and copper. The Goblins took him back to the Underground with them, to take care of him for the young maiden. _No one knew_ what happened to her after that.

To the Goblins' surprise, for they were _not_ the smartest of creatures, the child transformed into a _Goblin_ just like them!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I hope you liked this one as well! No reviews yet, I guess no one is really online now. You disappoint me, people. I start a new story, and no one is here to see it... Oh well, i think it's good and I'm going to continue with it. Hope this goes over well... Not much else to say really, except please R&R! **

-Kaline Reine 


	3. The Labyrinth's Story

**Disclaimer: I am just a girl with nothing better to do than to write. And so I shall write! But alas, for I have only so much creativity, and I write using characters and setting from the movie Labyrinth(which I do not own), which I have become dreadfully and painfuly obsessed with! Such is my curse... **

True To Heart Chapter 3: The Labyrinth's Story 

Once Upon a Time...

In the Underground, where the Goblins lived, there sprang up a giant maze. It was unlike _any_ other that was seen by mortal or Goblin alike. They called it... "The Labyrinth". The Labyrinth was_ impossible_ to solve. No one knew _how_ it got there, or _why_ it was there. They knew simply that it _was_ there.

Until one day... One little Goblin decided to prove himself. He had been a Goblin for quite some time, and he was certain that he _could_ solve the Labyrinth. He wandered around for a while, and got himself lost within it's depths.

The little Goblin wandered the maze for _hours_! He felt it's walls closing in on him, but he _did not give up_. No, he was determined that he was the greatest Goblin; the best and bravest Goblin the Underground had _ever_ seen!

The other Goblins had taken to stealing babies from the humans who no longer wanted them. They would wait until they heard someone else complaining about their child, and they would go far away to _take it_ for themselves! The stolen children became Goblins as well, and did the _same thing_ to others of their kind. They did not remember being human.

Before long... People learned of the Goblins taking away unwanted children. And so they began to do what humans so often tend to do: _abandon them_. In the aboveworld, there was chaos and war; sickness and poverty; life and even _death_. But down in the Underground, where the Goblins lived, there was happiness and laughter; drinking and merriment; _eternal_ life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I am starting to wamr up to this story so far. I kind of like it. it explains alot. Where am I going with this, you ask? (even though no one has said A WORD yet, and I am still WAITING!) (::innocently::) You'll see... (::not so innocently anymore::) Oh, you'll see... MuahahahahahHAH!!!!!!!!!!!! **

-Kaline Reine 


	4. Sarah's Wish

**Disclaimer: Still no dibs or ownies on Labyrinth, sorry. But here's a chapter to make us all feel better about not owning Labyrinth! Yay!!! **

True To Heart Chapter 4: Sarah's Wish 

Sarah Williams, the young girl with the chocolate mahogany hair and emerald green eyes, was playing in an enchanted glade one day. When the clock struck Seven, she _knew_ she was going to be late. She hurried home, where her_ wicked_ Stepmother waited eagerly for her to arrive. The evil Stepmother wanted her to take care of a _screaming baby_; her screaming baby, so she and the girl's Father could go out.

The girl got angry, and after her parents left, she turned her rage on the baby. She did _not _want to hurt little Toby, no. But she decided to tell him a story so that he would stop crying. She told him of the land of the _Labyrinth_, where the Goblins lived. She told him she wished the Goblins _would_ come and take _him_ to the castle beyond their Goblin city, and keep him there, forever and ever!

She did not expect her wish to be granted, but when she turned 'round, her baby Brother was_ gone_! The Goblins were indeed real, and they _had_ taken him. Sarah had never been so frightened...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Hope you liked this one, even though it was short. Sorry about the shortness of this one. But enough of my ramblings, on to the next chappie! In other news, Yay I got some reviews! . Woot! Me so happy, me write muuuuuuuch more for you, ok-kee-tay??? O'tay! **

-Kaline Reine


	5. The Goblins' Decision

**Disclaimer: I am putting a disclaimer in every single chapter, yes. I don't want to be sued, so yeah... I kinda have to! But you can feel free to just skip oiver this part if you want to, I don't mind. Here is the next 4 paragraph chapter! **

True To Heart:  
Chapter 5: The Goblins' Decision 

For a long time, humans would abandon their children, in the hopes that the Goblins would _find_ them and _take_ them away. But it never worked. Sometimes there were too many children, and they would die before the Goblins could get to them. Sometimes they could not find the children in time. Sometimes they did not find the children _at all_.

Soon everyone forgot that the Goblins were real. They began to weave fantastic stories about them; making up _lies_ as they went along. But one thing no one ever forgot: The Goblins _took away children_.

One day, all of the Goblins got together and they made up a rule that they would _only_ take children away if they were wished away. They got lost in their drunken merriment, and forgot their worries. As Goblins were incredibly stupid creatures, they also forgot what they had decided upon. It was all for naught.

The Goblins got so many new children, they began to grow in number, and they did _not_ know what to do with all of them. They decided to make some of them into changelings that they could use to replace other children who _were_ wanted by the humans, and very much loved. There really was no point to this, other than to give the drunken Goblins a new way to pass the time. And so things continued the way they were, until _one day_...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I am choosing quality over quantity for this fic, apparently. I ahve no idea how this is going to end, but bear with me... it will end... eventually! At least this way it's easier for me to post up more chapters, Lol. Oooooooh, I wonder what happened "one day"... NEXT!!! **

-Kaline Reine 


	6. The Goblin King

**Disclaimer: No ownies. There ya go. **

True To Heart Chapter 6: The Goblin King 

And so things continued the way they were, until _one day..._ One of the Goblins who had spent years running through the endless maze of the Labyrinth came upon a great castle! It was in the center of the Labyrinth, beyond an old abandoned city. He entered the castle, and called out from the highest tower to the other Goblins that he was the _greatest_ Goblin of all!

The other Goblins agreed, and they made him their King. Their_ only_ King. When he was made into the Goblin King, the little Goblin took on a human form. Though, on the _inside_, his twisted black heart would forever belong to a _true_ Goblin!

He was a good and noble King. A King named who had fair golden hair, and cerulean and copper eyes... A King named _Jareth_.

Jareth told the Goblins that what they were doing was wrong; that they could only take away the children that were wished away. Never before had the Goblins listened to _anyone_ but themselves. King Jareth was very wise, and he had solved the Labyrinth _all by himself_. He was their King, and they did whatever he said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Yeah this fanfic is going to have mostly short chapters. If you like long chapters, then I reccamend trying Slow Burn or Dare To Dream (which is now complete)! They're good too. But this is... I'm not quite sure WHAT this is... But I hope you are enjoying it anyway. Please R&R for me, thanks in advance! **

-Kaline Reine 


	7. End of fic

**True To Heart:**

Chapter 7: End of Fic Before It Really Started!

I am sorry to those of you who enjoyed this particular fic... I have decided to make it longer, and better. These chapters have been short, and WAY too boring. So I thought I would take the basic idea of this one, and turn it into a long full-length fic. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it. Consider True To Heart as a preview of what is to come, with one of my upcoming fics. I may leave this up until I get my new one ready, or I might just take it down after a little while. Either way, it was fun to write, and I will definetely make it an understory, or a backstory for a much greater fic. I had no clue where I was going with this when I started it... And now... Now I think I do. So thank you all very much for reading, and once again sorry to disappoint.

-Kaline Reine


End file.
